


Brother's love

by DeanSwesson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sick Sam, Stanford Era
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanSwesson/pseuds/DeanSwesson
Summary: Ambientata nell'era Stanford, Dean occasionalmente riesce a ritagliarsi del tempo dalla caccia per andare a trovare Sam.Entrambi provano qualcosa per l'altro ma sono ignari dei rispettivi sentimenti, in uno di questi weekend Sam sfortunatamente si ammala.





	Brother's love

**Author's Note:**

> "Questa fanfiction è stata scritta su prompt di Miryam Sammy Messina in occasione della Summer Challenge del [Wayward sons and daughters! - Supernatural Italia](https://www.facebook.com/groups/waywardsonsanddaughters/)"
> 
> Ho fatto del mio meglio anche se sono abituata più che altro a scrivere in inglese, forse in futuro, cercherò di tradurla rendendola un po' più fluida :D

****Stanford , Venerdì 23 gennaio 2004.** **

L'inverno è una brutta bestia.

Sam lo sa bene, si aspettava un inverno mite e temperato e invece si è beccato una bufera in piena regola, nonostante sia in California, proprio nel weekend in cui Dean è stato in grado di ritagliarsi qualche giorno da passare con lui.

Da quando Sam ha deciso di abbandonare la caccia non ha mantenuto più nessun tipo di contatto con suo padre, John, e gli va bene così...John gli ha dato un ultimatum, dentro o fuori, e lui ha scelto fuori ma non è stato in grado di tagliarsi fuori dalla vita di suo fratello. Dean è la sua famiglia, è suo fratello, suo padre e sua madre, il suo migliore amico...praticamente è tutto, e nonostante adesso si sia fatto il suo giro di amicizie al college non ha assolutamente intenzione di lasciar andare quel legame che lo tiene ancorato a Dean.

John trova in tutti i modi di riempire le giornate di Dean, trova casi ovunque, in ogni dannato angolo dell'america e quindi per Dean è difficile allontanarsi per passare del tempo con Sam specialmente per via del fatto che John non sa niente dei loro incontri, certo riescono a vedersi solo una volta ogni morte di papa, giusto un weekend ogni 3 o 4 mesi ma questo è sufficiente, si accontentano, basta stare insieme.

Nei giorni antecedenti alla visita Sam è un fascio di nervi, cerca di occupare il tempo libero studiando e anticipandosi sugli esami, ricerche, tesine, pulisce la sua stanza di cima in fondo,  decide pure di darsi alla corsa per scaricare la tensione e si fa prendere pure da un temporale passeggero, non dovrebbe essere così teso ma....è Dean, Sam è innamorato di Dean da diversi anni, non ha mai voluto confessarlo a nessuno, tanto meno al fratello, con che coraggio potrebbe fare una cosa del genere? e se Dean decidesse di tagliare i contatti con lui per via dei suoi sentimenti immorali? non potrebbe sopportarlo, può sopportare un allontanamento da John, ma non da suo fratello.

Il problema è che Sam pensa spesso a Dean...pure quando non dovrebbe, tipo ora, che si trova a lezione, in prima fila e con i pantaloni che cominciano decisamente a stringergli, dovrebbe prestare attenzione alla lezione ma invece la sua mente è concentrata sul fratello e sul fatto che potrà vederlo in meno di 18 ore.  La cosa bella di questo college e della sua necessità di primeggiare in tutto? Sam non smetterà mai di ringraziare il momento in cui, grazie ai suoi risultati studenteschi gli è stata data la facoltà di abbandonare il dormitorio e trasferirsi in una stanza singola allocata nella nuova ala del college e dedicata al soggiorno degli studenti più meritevoli, come dire di no ad una proposta del genere? ha immediatamente accettato, questo significa...stanza privata senza compagni con cui condividere lo spazio, biblioteca nuova di zecca con libri di testo rari a cui solo gli studenti di quella ala possono accedere, niente distrazioni, studio assicurato, privacy e sopratutto un luogo ideale per avere Dean, da solo.

A Stanford ormai tutti pensano che Sam sia prossimo al fidanzamento con Jessica, lui e Jessica, la coppia perfetta del college che tutti invidiano ma nessuno sa che si tratta di una montatura, Jessica sa di Sam e dei suoi sentimenti per il fratello, non ci è voluto molto per capirlo, specialmente dal modo in cui Sam parla di lui, Jessica non lo giudica, non condivide le sue scelte ma nemmeno lo giudica e in questi mesi al college è diventata la sua migliore confidente, il ragazzo sa che può fare affidamento su di lei.

"Hey Sam, pronto al grande weekend?" Jessica lo prende in giro al termine della lezione

"Oh andiamo Jess..."  no forse non può fare tanto affidamento su di lei

"Cosa farete? hai intenzione di parlargli?" Jessica incalza

"No Jess, non...andiamo come faccio a dirgli una cosa del genere? mi odierebbe o peggio ancora mi ucciderebbe" Sam risponde con aria sconsolata in mezzo a diversi colpi di tosse

"Non credo proprio, andiamo, è tuo fratello...." Jessica alza gli occhi al cielo ma nota qualcosa di strano nel giovane ragazzo "Ti senti bene?è da stamattina che tossisci"

"Tranquilla, il temporale di ieri mi ha preso alla sprovvista e devo aver preso qualcosa" Sam per un attimo si abbatte, pensando al fatto che non è il caso di ammalarsi proprio nel weekend in cui Dean viene a visitarlo "Una notte di sonno e riposo e domani sarò in forma"

"Prendi qualcosa per la tosse, con un tempo del genere?" ed indica fuori dalla finestra "Rischi seriamente di ammalarti...oppure no non prendere niente e domani puoi giocare al dottore e paziente" Jessica alza le sopracciglia in modo provocatorio facendo arrossire Sam

"Sei malefica e malvagia, sappilo" risponde Sam, ridendo e sapendo che l'amica sta solo cercando di distrarlo.

 

** **Sabato 24 gennaio, mattina.** **

Sam ha passato tutta la notte a tossire e rigirarsi, ha preso un paio di aspirine ma non ha ottenuto l'effetto desiderato. Si regge a malapena in piedi, ha la tosse, mal di testa, ha male ovunque, onestamente si sente tipo vicino alla morte. Dean dovrebbe arrivare a momenti e lui si regge a malapena in piedi. Fantastico a dir poco.

*toc toc*

Qualcuno bussa alla porta, Sam sa chi c'è dietro, lo percepisce, il cuore comincia a battergli all'impazzata, si avvicina a passo veloce, apre la porta e lui è lì, Dean, il suo Dean, con il suo immancabile giacchetto di pelle, i capelli dal taglio quasi militare e la sacca da viaggio.

 "Hey Sammy" Dean mormora sorridendo e si avvicina al fratello, buttando la borsa per terra e abbracciandolo. Sam si lascia andare nelle braccia del fratello ricambiando l'abbraccio.

 "Dean" Sam risponde con un sussurro, rimane nelle braccia del fratello ancora per qualche secondo e poi lo lascia andare. Usando il suo miglior sorriso, quel sorriso ancora da bambino in grado di far uscire quelle fossette che per Dean sono un punto debole, fa cenno al fratello di entrare  "Andiamo,entra, hai fatto buon viaggio?"

"Tutto ok, in realtà il viaggio è stato abbastanza veloce, ero in zona per una caccia ad un  fantasma, giusto qualche ora di distanza, niente di che"  Dean sorride facendo l'occhiolino "Ehi lasciati guardare...non ci posso credere, sei cresciuto ancora dall'ultima volta che ti ho visto?"

Sam annuisce "Giusto un paio di centimetri, di questo passo diventerai il nano della famiglia" Dean ride facendo finta di tirare uno spintone a Sam che però perde per un attimo l'equilibrio, il fratello maggiore entra subito in modalità mamma chioccia, afferrando il fratello per le braccia cercando di stabilizzarlo per paura che cada "Tutto ok? stai bene Sammy?"

Sam sfoggia il suo sorriso migliore "Tranquillo Dean, ho solo dormito poco stanotte, sono in formissima"

"Ok" Dean risponde non tanto convinto delle sue parole "Allora che piani abbiamo per questo weekend?"

 

***** * * * *** **

I fratelli passano la giornata ridendo e scherzando, il piano originale era di visitare la città ma con il maltempo che c'è,   han deciso di optare per un sano Weekend nel dormitorio mangiando del discutibile take away thailandese e condividendo quello che a ciascuno di loro è successo nelle precedenti settimane. In realtà Dean avrebbe voluto uscire ma le parole e il sorriso palesemente falso di Sam non sono stati molto convincenti.

Spaziano dalle varie esperienze di caccia di Dean ai nuovi successi di Sam con i suoi esami, Dean lo prende in giro scompigliandoli i capelli mentre lo chiama il suo piccolo genio ma in effetti lo è,  Sam è estremamente intelligente così come è anche tanto umile.

Il contatto fisico fra di loro non è mai mancato, abbracci sporadici, pacche sulle spalle, certo da bambini erano sempre appiccicati come sardine, crescendo questa necessità di creare a tutti i costi un legame tattile si è persa però non si è persa la voglia di Sam di avere il fratello vicino a sè anche se in un modo non proprio fraterno.

Per loro abbracciarsi è normale, Sam ha passato tutta la sua infanzia abbracciato più a Dean che a suo padre, così come ha passato buona parte della sua infanzia condividendo un letto con il fratello accoccolandosi nel suo calore. Crescendo John ha più volte rimproverato i fratelli additando il fatto che abbracciarsi e dormire insieme è una cosa normale per due fratelli quando sono piccoli, e toccata la pre-adolescenza di Dean ha cominciato a prenotare stanze con 3 letti singoli. John non è mai stato in grado di comprendere il loro legame.

I fratelli non hanno mai capito cosa ci fosse di sbagliato nel loro atteggiamento ma hanno dovuto attenersi alle regole del padre...almeno in sua presenza. Quando non c'era nessuno a controllarli  in quelle giornate e settimane in cui il padre era via per la caccia era usanza per loro dormire insieme, così come facevano da piccoli, questo almeno fino ai 15/16 anni di Dean, in cui il ragazzo si è trovato a concordare col padre, ossia che erano troppo grandi per dormire insieme, Sam a malincuore ha dovuto accettare la scelta di Dean, anche se il fratello maggiore non si è mai rifiutato di abbracciarlo o confortarlo dopo un incubo, non l'ha mai cacciato via quando Sam si intrufolava nel suo letto dopo un brutto sogno, così occasionalmente hanno continuato a condividere un letto ma solo in via eccezionale.

Così quando Sam ha lasciato la famiglia per andare a Stanford e Dean, di nascosto al padre, ha cominciato a venire a trovare il fratello, così come facevano da piccoli, anche qua condividono il letto, passando sopra di esso diverse ore mangiando, guardando la tv e commentando in modo idiota i cartoni che passano  in televisione. Alla fine è pur sempre un caso eccezionale, non si vedono mai, cosa c'è più di eccezionale di questo?

Passare il tempo insieme è rilassante e Sam si ritrova, considerata la mancanza di sonno, ad appisolarsi. Dean si rende conto di quanto il fratello sia stanco, è anche per questo che ha insistito nel passare il weekend nel campus. Sono momenti come questo in cui Dean si ritrova ad essere debole, è troppo preso dai sentimenti che prova per il fratello da non capire più niente, gentilmente si avvicina accarezzandogli i capelli, è una cosa che ama fare, specialmente quando Sam dorme... lo sa che è un po' imbarazzante e forse anche inquietante ma non può farne a meno,  ha sempre amato la folta chioma di Sam così come ama osservare la sua espressione rilassata, si ritrova ad avere un nodo alla gola, se solo Sam sapesse di tutte quelle notti in cui si è ritrovato a stringere fra le sue mani le lenzuola per paura di fare una mossa falsa, attraversare la stanza e buttarsi a capofitto nel suo letto... ed ora si trova a Stanford, con Sam, con suo fratello...il fratello verso il quale prova dei sentimenti non proprio puri ed è proprio quando gli accarezza i capelli e la fronte che nota qualcosa di strano, gli mette direttamente una mano sulla fronte e sente che sta scottando.

"Mio dio Sam" Dean mormora e si avvicina al fratello scuotendolo leggermente "Sammy, Sammy svegliati" il fratello minore si stiracchia, lì per lì si guarda in giro confuso come se non capisse più niente, "Dean? che succede?"

"Hai la febbre, ecco cosa sta succedendo, perché non mi hai detto niente?" Dean lo apostrofa con aria seccata.

 _ _C__ _ _azzo__  Sam si ritrova a pensare...avrebbe dovuto star più attento a Dean e a non sottovalutarlo "Non...non è niente, un paio di giorni fa il temporale mi ha sorpreso ma sto meglio non preoccuparti."

Dean poggia nuovamente la mano sulla fronte del fratello e sente la sua fronte che brucia "non stai meglio Sam, scotti, hai la febbre alta" a volte si dimentica di quanto suo fratello possa essere ostinato. Sam cerca di disimpegnarsi ma è troppo debole e la presa di Dean è salda "Stai fermo dove sei Sammy, passo dalla farmacia e prendo qualcosa per la febbre, con me non ho niente..immagino tu non abbia nulla al momento, no?"

Sam scuote la testa e Dean fa un sospiro enorme  "NON muoverti, chiaro? non muoverti fino al mio ritorno."

Sam lo guarda quasi infastidito

"Ho detto..è chiaro?" Dean lo incalza

"Sì Dean..." risponde con tono debole ma deciso e con questo Dean esce fuori, chiudendo la porta dietro di sè.

Sam si ritrova a ributtarsi indietro sul letto a peso morto, sa che Dean ha ragione...sta male, sta troppo male, si regge a malapena in piedi, e ripensando all'espressione preoccupata e allo stesso tempo arrabbiata di Dean si addormenta con il sorriso sulle labbra. Sì, Dean si preoccupa ancora per lui, questo lo rende felice,  per quanto sia praticamente al college e viva per conto proprio Sam ama quando suo fratello si preoccupa per lui.

 

Dean ha preso tutto il necessario in farmacia, compresse per l'influenza, sciroppo per la tosse, antifiammatori, borsa per il ghiaccio in caso la febbre aumenti, è riuscito a fare anche una corsa lampo nel negozio di alimentari, Sam avrà bisogno di mangiare cose sostanziose, è incazzato e al tempo stesso preoccupato per il fratello, come fa ad essere così incosciente? ha insistito nel voler andar via al college e non sa nemmeno prendersi cura di se stesso.

In meno di 20 minuti riesce a fare tutto, parcheggia l'impala proprio dietro il campus, incurante degli sguardi sbalorditi degli altri studenti e corre verso il nuovo dormitorio di Sam. Entra piano piano nella stanza cercando di non svegliarlo ed evita per un soffio la borsa che poco prima aveva gettato alla base del letto di Sam "dannata borsa, prima o poi ti do fuoco"  e naturalmente è tutto inutile dato che il ragazzo si sveglia lo stesso "Scusa Sam....come ti senti?"

"Mi sento a pezzi, mi fa male tutto, la testa, le braccia, le gambe, la vista, tutto" si ritrova ad ammettere con un filo di voce "sto morendo, vero?"

Dean ridacchia mentre sistema sulla scrivania le medicine che ha comprato "vedi?questo succede nel non dirmi che stai male."

"Non...non pensavo di stare così male, ieri ho preso due aspirine ma non hanno fatto effetto"  non ce la fa nemmeno a rispondere, si sente troppo debole pure per conversare.

"Andiamo, ti aiuto a metterti seduto" Dean è sempre così premuroso e si avvicina al fratello minore, mettendogli le mani intorno la vita per tirarlo su "Pensi di farcela a stare in questa posizione?"

Sam annuisce mentre Dean gli porge un po' d'acqua "Intanto bevi Sammy, hai bisogno di più liquidi in corpo, ho preso anche un termometro, vediamo quanto stai male, ok?"

Il termometro non mente, sono quasi 40 gradi. Dean guarda il fratello con aria preoccupata "Sammy...è alta, parecchio alta, perché sei stato zitto?"

"Dee...." Sam abbassa lo sguardo rendendosi conto di esser stato stupido "non pensavo fosse così grave e poi questo è l'unico weekend in cui sei riuscito a liberarti, non potevo non vederti" Dean si ritrova a sorridere, suo fratello è così dolce, è alto come una montagna, è più alto di lui, negli ultimi due anni lo ha largamente superato in altezza eppure...vede sempre nel suo sguardo quel piccolo bambino che lui stesso ha cresciuto e al tempo stesso vede un ragazzo che si sta facendo uomo, si sente così sporco nel pensar al fratello in questo modo. Si ritrova così ad accarezzargli nuovamente i capelli, è un gesto che non si è mai ritrovato a fare durante il giorno quando suo fratello è sveglio, sorride pensando a quanto la situazione stia diventando strana, veramente strana, c'è qualcosa di diverso nello sguardo di Sam, non è solo la febbre...cosa gli sta nascondendo? "Andiamo, ti ho portato qualcosa di più forte di un'aspirina, prendila e rimettiti a dormire un altro po' "

Sam annuisce debolmente mentre Dean gli porge un altro bicchiere d'acqua e le compresse, il fratello maggiore gli tiene ferma la testa con una mano, mentre con l'altra lo aiuta a bere stando attendo a non fargli cascare nessuna goccia d'acqua sulla maglia. Ripensando a tutte le volte in cui da han trovato il modo di sfuggire al controllo del padre Sam osa chiedere "Potresti stare qua?" Dean lo guarda con aria interrogativa, e così incalza "Intendo qua, accanto a me sul letto?", il fratello maggiore sente come un nodo alla gola e così risponde "Certo Sammy", e  si sdraia  sul letto abbracciandolo circondando la sua vita con le sue forti braccia, Sam si sente al sicuro e appoggia la sua testa sul petto del fratello, sapendo di essere al sicuro.

Questo riporta entrambi indietro nel tempo, a quando erano prima bambini abbracciati sul letto, con Dean (che per quanto odi quella parola) disposto a coccolare ed accarezzare il fratello per dargli quel calore materno che non ha mai conosciuto quando era piccolo e sommersi dai ricordi entrambi si addormentano. Dean è il primo a svegliarsi, sono passate solo 4 ore ma vuole accettarsi che il fratello stia bene, si allontana leggermente da lui per prendere il termometro, per fortuna è riuscito a trovare uno di quei termometri da orecchio che nel giro di pochi secondi danno la giusta temperatura corporea, la febbre è scesa di un grado...il che è già tanto considerato che sono passate poche ore da quando Sam ha preso la medicina, gentilmente si rimette sdraiato sul letto accanto al fratello e non può smettere di guardarlo. Pur essendo malato ha un'espressione così rilassata e dolce, Dean non riesce quasi a trattenersi, si avvicina pericolosamente al viso del fratello per guardarlo meglio e si tratta di un secondo...per un secondo perde il controllo, le sue labbra si posano gentilmente su quelle di Sam e si sente pervaso da una scossa elettrica, sta baciando suo fratello, suo fratello, la cosa dovrebbe fargli schifo ma non è così, preme nel bacio ancora per qualche altro secondo, vuole assaporare il suo sapore ancora per un attimo e poi si allontana leggermente per assicurarsi di non averlo svegliato e fortunatamente non si è mosso di un milimetro. Il cuore comincia a battergli a tutto fuoco....quello di fronte a lui è Sam, Sammy, sangue del suo sangue e lui lo vuole baciare..se non fare di più.

Dean ama suo fratello, lo ama davvero, Sam è forte, è un vero guerriero che si batte per ciò che vuole, è intelligente e sa come arrivare ai propri obiettivi, lo ha letteralmente ucciso  vederlo partire per Stanford ma vuole il meglio per lui, e se averlo lontano ed essere costretto a vederlo una volta ogni morte di papa è quello che Sam vuole...allora è disposto ad accettarlo. Tutto, pur di vederlo felice.

Per cercare di ricomporsi si alza dal letto e va in bagno, si accorge di essere visibilmente eccitato e si ritrova a sussurrare "miodio non posso essere eccitato, non è possibile, non è possibile, no, no ,assolutamente no", però continua a guardarsi e no...è proprio così, si è eccitato nel baciare suo fratello, la sua mano si avvicina pericolosamente ai boxer, sta per infilarsi sotto l'elastico quando si riprende, scuote la testa e decide di reprimere queste sensazioni. Sam sta male, lui è la sua priorità, non il suo pene che ha deciso di giocare a cucu settette. Così decide di fare la pipì, darsi una rinfrescata al viso e tornare in camera. Mentre tira lo sciacquone Sam si sveglia e chiama il nome del fratello

"Dean?" si guarda intorno confuso "Dee...?"

E se Dean l'avesse abbandonato? Se se ne fosse andato perché nel sogno ha detto qualcosa di sbagliato e l'ha ripetuto ad alta voce? ha fatto un sogno così vivido, erano entrambi in vacanza, in un cottage in montagna in piena estate, se ne stavano rilassati in riva al lago abbracciati, niente di diverso rispetto a quello che fanno di solito, fino al momento in cui Dean si avvicina per baciarlo, Sam nel sogno rimane sbalordito, lo shock dura qualche secondo fino a che non ricambia il suo bacio, le mani del fratello si insinuano sotto la sua maglia, intento ad accarezzargli l'addome ed i capezzoli, mentre le sue labbra piano piano scendono sul collo, mordendolo e baciandolo come se fosse una cosa sacra, si ritrova così ad ansimare e mormorare il nome del fratello fino al momento in cui Dean si avvicina pericolosamente ai suoi jeans, slaccia il primo bottone e......si sveglia

 _ _“O__ _ _ddio__ _ _”__  si perde fra i suoi pensieri “ _ _ho..oddio..che sogno__ _ _”__  e chiama il nome del fratello non avendo notato però l'enorme erezione nei suoi pantaloni. Ok forse chiamare il fratello non è stata una buona mossa, va nel panico per qualche minuto fino a che non si accorge che Dean si trova in bagno intento a lavarsi e non l'ha sentito, per fortuna, fra l'altro. Sarebbe stata una situazione veramente imbarazzante.

Dopo una decina di minuti Dean emerge dal bagno e vede che il fratello è un po' arrossato, subito si preoccupa "Sammy...come ti senti?"

"Mi sento un po' debole ma sto meglio" Sam risponde sinceramente mentre con le dita cerca di raddrizzare una piega inesistente sulle lenzuola, lenuzola che al momento stanno abilmente coprendo la sua eccitazione.

Dean non è convinto, lo vede accaldato e sudato...forse è un segno buono, segno che la febbre sta diminuendo, si avvicina comunque per controllare.

Sam comincia ad andare nel panico  “ _ _no__ _ _non ti avvicinare troppo__ _ _”__ si trova a pensare “ _ _per favore non togliermi il lenzuolo__ _ _”__  e il fratello si avvicina, nuovamente per accarezzargli i capelli e le guance che per fortuna sono tiepide, forse il peggio sta passando "Te la senti di mangiare qualcosa?"

Sam scuote la testa, non riuscirebbe a mangiare nemmeno sotto tortura.

"Dovresti mangiare qualcosa, il brodo dovresti riuscire a tenerlo giù, che ne dici? te ne scaldo un po'? la signora del negozio mi ha assicurato che questo è buonissimo, solo verdure, carote, pomodori, broccoli, ti piacciono i broccoli, no?" cerca di fare sempre del suo meglio per prendersi cura di lui.

Sam annuisce, ringraziando il cielo per averlo salvato all'ultimo momento. Dean mette a scaldare sul fuoco il brodo mentre si accinge a prendere un cambio di vestiti puliti....dall'armadio di Sam?

Sam non capisce e guarda il fratello in modo confuso "Cosa stai facendo?"

"Ti sto prendendo un cambio pulito di vestiti? sei sudato, probabilmente è il tuo corpo che sta combattendo la febbre ma devi cambiarti, andiamo ti do una mano" e si avvicina al letto

Sam va nel panico "Ce la faccio da solo non preoccuparti" e fa per alzarsi per dirigersi verso il bagno, però è ancora troppo debole e così inciampa nella sacca di Dean e se non fosse per la prontezza di riflessi del fratello sarebbe letteralmente ko sul pavimento.

"Ehi ehi, con calma" Dean lo cinge per la vita riportandolo verso il letto dove lo aiuta a sedersi "Andiamo, non mi disturba aiutarti a vestirti" e così gli sfila lentamente la tshirt intrisa di sudore, lo aiuta ad asciugarsi con l'asciugamano preso prima in bagno "Alza le braccia che ti aiuto a vestirti" , il fratello minore segue le direzioni del fratello e si fa aiutare ad infilare una maglietta pulita.

Dean sorride dicendo "Vedi? c'è voluto un attimo, non è mica la prima volta che lo faccio,  andiamo sdraiati", passa poi a slacciargli i pantaloni.....tituba per un attimo, è pericolosamente vicino all'inguine di Sam e la cosa lo innervosisce, la cosa innervosisce anche Sam però il giovane sta male e non ci sono molte altre alternative, in un rapido movimento Dean gli sfila i Jeans cercando di non far cadere lo sguardo sui boxer ma lo sguardo ci cade e vede che Sam è chiaramente eccitato, per un attimo incrocia il suo sguardo, Sam è chiaramente in imbarazzo, Dean deglutisce nervosamente ma gira subito lo sguardo, prende un paio di pantaloni della tuta e lo aiuta a rivestirsi. Così come lo ha aiutato, si alza velocemente per allontanarsi e andare verso la cucina per controllare la cottura del brodo.

Vedere Sam in quello stato non dovrebbe turbarlo, è poco più che un adolescente, è normale che abbia un po' di alzabandiera dopo aver dormito, è normale...anche se era notevolmente duro, lo sguardo gli ci è cascato, era molto ma molto duro, decisamente non un'alzabandiera. Scuote la testa cercando di rimuovere l'immagine dalla mente e dicendo al fratello "Mettiti comodo, è quasi pronto, devi mangiare, ok?"

"Va bene Dean" risponde senza nemmeno tanta convinzione, Sam si è accorto che Dean l'ha guardato, che l'ha veramente guardato, fa di tutto per tenersi a bada ma il suo pene non vuol sentir ragioni e così comincia a pensare alle cose più tristi e deprimenti di questo mondo, Bambi a cui muore la mamma, i vestiti verde pistacchio, la musica orrenda che il fratello tanto ama, gente morta intrisa di sangue....e pare funzionare, la situazione sta decisamente tornando alla normalità, Sam si ritrova nuovamente a ringraziare il cielo.

Dopo il brodo, che Sam insiste nel bere da solo, Dean gli da l'ennesima compressa per far calare la febbre, queste pasticche rendono Sam sonnolento che si ritrova ad aggrapparsi alla maglia di Dean quasi come fosse un ancora.

"No" sussurra.

Dean lo guarda confuso "No?"

"Non andare per favore" quasi lo implora.

"Andare dove?" non capisce.

"Via, non lasciarmi Dean, per favore resta" Sam si ritrova a supplicare borbottando.

"Non ho intenzione di andare via," lo rassicura "volevo solo farmi una doccia."

"Oh..." Sam ormai è di poche parole.

"Ehi il weekend mica è finito, cerca di dormire, ok? arrivo subito."

Sam annuisce e si rilassa nel calore delle coperte che adesso hanno l'odore di Dean. Come vorrebbe restare in mezzo a queste coperte per sempre.

* * * * *

I sogni di Sam sono incubi, Dean che se ne va, Dean che lo abbandona, Dean che preferisce andare dal padre invece che restare con lui, si muove incessantemente e Dean comincia a preoccuparsi, dolcemente scuote il fratello "Sam, Sam svegliati, per favore Sam."

Il giovane studente apre gli occhi quasi disorientato, la febbre è nuovamente aumentata e adesso delira a metà fra il sonno e il dormiveglia, pensando di trovarsi ancora nel sogno si aggrappa alle spalle del fratello stringendolo forte. Sente i suoi occhi farsi  lucidi "Per favore non farlo."

"Fare cosa Sam?" Dean si acciglia.

"Non lasciarmi, so che quello che provo è sbagliato ma per favore non abbandonarmi" Sam singhiozza giunto ormai al limite.

"Sam...." Dean non capisce l'irrequietezza del fratello "no...."

"Per favore" Sam è in preda al delirio "Dee..."

Dean cerca di allontanarsi dal fratello, non è in grado di gestire una situazione del genere, non adesso. Sam ignora i suoi tentativi di allontanarsi eliminando la distanza  catturando le sue labbra in un bacio che sa di disperazione, amore, dolore, che sa di loro.

Dean si ritrova incerto su cosa fare, ma appena sente Sam che ansima nel bacio non può fare a meno di ricambiarlo, premendo più forte le loro labbra e stringendolo dolcemente. Si baciano per diversi minuti, intensamente, stringendosi e baciandosi come se fosse il loro ultimo incontro, perso nei suoi sentimenti Dean rigira il fratello sulla schiena, sdraiandosi su di lui e continuando a baciarlo con passione, intrecciando le loro lingue insieme, è solo dopo pochi secondi che Dean si stacca, rendendosi conto che il fratello è in preda ad un incubo e che forse nemmeno è in grado di capire cosa stia succedendo.

"Sam...." scuote la testa, non può farcela...ha appena baciato il suo fratellino e gli è piaciuto, gli è tremendamente piaciuto, il fratello minore lo guarda con aria smarrita fino a che letteralmente non sviene fra le sue braccia.

Dean comincia ad avere dei dubbi, non sa se portare il fratello all'ospedale o se cercare di aiutarlo per conto proprio. Sam odia gli ospedali, preferirebbe venire torturato piuttosto che finirci e questo Dean lo sa. Prende nuovamente il termometro e vede che la febbre è nuovamente salita a 40°, non c'è tempo da perdere, lo sa. Corre in bagno a riempire la vasca con acqua gelida, torna nuovamente in camera e si appresta a svestire il fratello, adesso non gli importa più di vederlo o meno nudo, Sam ha bisogno di lui, al diavolo tutto il resto.

Lo porta di peso in bagno ed infilarlo nella vasca è un problema, l'unica soluzione è entrare insieme a lui ; la sensazione è quella di entrare in un ghiacciaio, si sente letteralmente gelare il sangue nelle vene ma è disposto anche a questo pur di aiutare Sam.

"Ehi fratellino, ehi, coraggio, vedrai che fra poco starai meglio" dice cingendo con le braccia i fianchi del ragazzo e dandogli un bacio sulla guancia "è solo acqua fredda, ti aiuterà a diminuire la temperatura corporea, ok?"

Dean continua a parlare al fratello come se potesse ascoltarlo, sa che è impossibile ma lo sta facendo anche per se stesso, deve distrarsi e deve essere forte perché Sam ha bisogno di lui. Teneramente gli sposta i capelli dalla fronte "Sammy avresti bisogno di un bel taglio di capelli, sembri un principino sai?" fa un profondo respiro "come quando eri piccolo e ti prendevo in giro per i tuoi capelli, veramente sembravi il mocio da usare per pulire per terra" e ridacchia, no non trova la cosa divertente ma sta cominciando a perdere la sensibilità a furia di stare nell'acqua ma non può abbandonare suo fratello proprio ora.

"Coraggio Sammy, ancora mezz'ora ok? mezz'ora e poi andiamo al calduccio sotto le coperte, ok? che ne dici?"  aumenta la presa sul corpo del fratello "Quando starai meglio potremmo fare un viaggio da soli. Io, te e baby, niente caccia, niente stress, niente di niente, mi piacerebbe sai" così dicendo appoggia la testa nell'incavo delle spalle del fratello e sorride pensando a quanto sarebbe effettivamente bello passare del tempo insieme da soli.

"Non siamo mai andati al mare se non sbaglio, che te ne pare? Siamo in california dopo tutto, certo magari dovremmo evitare giornate come queste, o magari in campagna? un bel cottage con il lago, possiamo pescare, fare il bagno, prendere in giro le coppiette che sembrano uscite da un fotoromanzo" alza la testa e guarda per bene il volto del fratello, passandogli teneramente una mano sulle guance "Spero che non mi odierai dopo questo weekend...non so cosa sperare sai, mi hai baciato perché lo volevi? eri solo in preda agli incubi? perché io lo volevo Sam."

Dean quasi si vergogna nel confessare queste cose al fratello, seppur stia dormendo "lo volevo da tempo..." la sua voce è ormai un sospiro "..ti amo da tempo".

 

Passano 3 giorni, 3 lunghi giorni in cui Dean fa di tutto per prendersi cura di suo fratello.

Bagni nell'acqua fredda, frequenti cambi d'abito, lo aiuta a bere quel poco d'acqua che gli serve per mantenere un livello accettabile di liquidi in corpo e sopratutto gli sta vicino, lo abbraccia, gli accarezza i capelli, gli parla come se potesse rispondergli, gli sta vicino durante gli incubi che ha nei picchi di febbre e ascolta...ascolta le parole di Sam che mai pensava avrebbe avuto modo di sentire.

"Non andartene Dean."

"Non lasciarmi per favore."

"Non scegliere papà."

"Resta con me."

"Ti amo."

"Ti amo da sempre."

"Non odiarmi Dee." 

"Non odiarmi per favore.

"Ti amo, non odiarmi."

"Stai con me, non andare via."

Non sa cosa fare se non quello che gli riesce meglio, ossia prendersi cura di Sam, per 3 lunghi giorni  gli sta vicino, non lasciandolo mai solo per un minuto.

"Sammy" sussura "Per favore riprenditi alla svelta" ed appoggia dolcemente la sua fronte contro quella del fratello, si accorge che la febbre sta scendendo, gli accarezza i capelli intrecciando le sue dita nella sua folta chioma e si avvicina dandogli un leggero bacio sulla guancia destra nella speranza che le parole di Sam non siano solo frutto del delirio dovuto alla febbre.

 

** **Martedì 27, pomeriggio.** **

Sam fa fatica  svegliarsi, sente il corpo rigido come se ci fosse qualcosa a tenerlo fermo, apre lentamente gli occhi e cerca di muoversi, guardandosi intorno cerca di ricordare gli eventi degli scorsi giorni, Dean che è venuto a passare il weekend con lui, l'influenza, gli strani sogni....

“Ehi sei sveglio” una voce profonda che conosce bene lo riporta con i piedi per terra-

I suoi occhi fanno ancora fatica ad abituarsi alla luce ma nella penombra della stanza riconosce la persona sdraiata sul letto accanto a lui "ehi" risponde con un filo di voce.

"Hai dormito per 3giorni" la voce risponde con un filo di preoccupazione .

"Mi dispi.....3 giorni?" è confuso.

Dean annuisce e sorride

"Ma e la caccia? papà?" Sam non riesce a crederci...Dean è restato con lui?

"La caccia? Sam non sapevo se imbottirti di medicinali o portati in ospedale per farti imbottire da loro di medicinali, al diavolo la caccia" il fratello maggiore si trova quasi infastidito dalle parole di Sam, davvero pensa di contare meno della stupida caccia?

Sam fa un sorriso forzato, tirato, pensando che come al solito il fratello ha dovuto sacrificare qualcosa che ama per stare accanto a lui, si gira su un lato dandogli le spalle

"Ehi Sammy" Dean gentilmente gli mette una mano sulla spalla ma Sam non risponde.

" Andiamo, guardami" lo incalza con più tenacia, nella sua voce  c'è tanta stanchezza.

Sam si gira e con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime si lascia andare "Mi dispiace, per colpa mia sacrifichi sempre qualcosa."

"Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo" risponde  "Sammy, andiamo, non è colpa tua se ti sei ammalato, ho solo fatto il mio dovere."

"Già il tuo dovere" risponde seccato, cercando di rigirarsi nuovamente di lato.

Dean lo tiene fermo saldamente "Come scusa?"

"Il tuo dovere, è un dovere per te prenderti cura di me, sono un peso"

Dean si sfrega le mani sulla faccia, non credendo alle parole che escono dalla bocca del fratello "NO" e  perde la pazienza "Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo, non sei un peso o una responsabilità, non osare, non osare nemmeno pensarlo."

Sam lo guarda senza aprire bocca. 

"Sam andiamo..." Dean non sa come convincere il fratello, non vuole litigare con lui, la febbe è scesa solo da poche ore e non vuole fargli avere una ricaduta e così prende il giovane ragazzo fra le sue braccia, lo stringe fortemente a sè e sussurra contro la sua tempia "Non sarai mai un peso, papà può averti dato questa impressione, certo non è stato facile ma sono lieto di averti cresciuto, non sei e non sarai mai un peso, sei la persona più importante che io abbia, ok Sammy?" l'abbraccio è tanto per Sam quanto per Dean stesso, rivelare le proprie emozioni non è facile ed è più facile farlo se il proprio viso rimane nascosto dallo sguardo del ragazzo più giovane.

Sam annuisce e alza la testa per guardare Dean negli occhi che ripete la domanda "ok Sammy?"

Sam sorride...per la prima volta da venerdì il suo sorriso è sincero, stanco ma sincero "Ok Dean", il suo sguardo non si sposta da quello del fratello maggiore, è come ipnotizzato, il suo corpo è come se andasse da solo...si avvicina lentamente al viso del fratello che non si sposta, anzi continua a tenere lo sguardo ancorato nel suo, sanno entrambi cosa significa, significa "Ti voglio e se sposto lo sguardo è la fine per noi", Sam si avvicina poggiando un delicato bacio sulle labbra del fratello. Dean è combattuto ma non ce la fa più a nascondere i suoi sentimenti e ricambia il bacio spingendo Sam con la schiena sul letto...ed è così giusto e sbagliato al tempo stesso, si abbracciano e si baciano per un tempo che sembra non finire mai.

Sono baci soft, leggeri e intimi al tempo stesso, niente a che vedere con il bacio che si sono scambiati durante il delirio febbrile di Sam, è un semplice sfioramento di labbra che sembra durare per ore ed ore, un bacio che sa di esplorazione, di "sei mio così come sono tuo", alla fine con il fiato quasi corto si separano l'uno dall'altro ma pur sempre mantenendo un contatto fisico fra di loro, rimangono abbracciati con le loro gambe intrecciate fra di loro.

"Quindi" esclamano insieme nello stesso momento, si guardano e scoppiano a ridere.

è Dean che prende parola "Quindi...io...non so se ti ricordi cosa è successo mentre stavi male."

"Ricordo poco, ho avuto diversi incubi in cui te ne andavi per tornare da papà per la caccia e mi abbandonavi," confessa abbassando lo sguardo quasi imbarazzato "però non ricordo altro."

Oh...ok..."Non so come interpretarlo allora" Dean mormora e Sam lo guarda preoccupato "No niente di preoccupante, diciamo che....durante uno dei tuoi incubi mi hai afferrato e mi hai baciato.....passionalmente"

"Oh quanto passionalmente?" Sam arrossisce al solo pensiero.

"Diciamo che eravamo entrambi in uno stato molto teso...se capisci cosa voglio dire, un po' come siamo ora" e rotea i suoi fianchi contro quelli di Sam per fargli capire cosa intende.

Un gemito sfugge dalle labbra del giovane ragazzo che si trova ad arrossire e al tempo stesso si maledice...ha baciato Dean, il suo Dean e non se lo ricorda.

Dean si diverte quasi a provocarlo, lasciando baci e morsi sul suo collo mentre continua a roteare i suoi fianchi contro quelli del fratello minore "Capisci no, cosa intendo vero?"

Sam si lascia sfuggire un altro gemito e con un filo di voce osa domandare "Perché non me lo mostri? penso non mi sia chiaro."

Dean sorride "Volentieri sammy, volentieri" e si lascia andare sul fratello, con la promessa di mostrargli non solo com'è andato quel bacio ma anche cosa sarebbe successo dopo "Però prima devi mangiare qualcosa, non voglio che tu svenga proprio sul più bello."

Sam ridacchia, "va bene Dean."

 

 

The end.

 

 

 


End file.
